Computing platforms often include more than one processing unit. For example, a computing platform may include a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU). The GPU typically cooperates with a graphics driver to generate an output (e.g., an image or series of images) to be conveyed to a display device (e.g., a monitor or a screen).